The Stalker, the Yandere and the Tsundere
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a student at Ninja academy in Konoha I failed my previous year and now am in a class of people one year younger than me almost all of them call me senpai but there are 3 people in particular that love me to the extreme this is my story of my life with a Yandere Character, a Stalker character and a Tsunadere Character. (review please)
1. Chapter 1

**The Stalker, the Yandere and the Tsundere**

 **Ch 1: Meet the Yandere character called Ino Yamanaka**

 **This is something I've been thinking about tell me what you guys think, thanks!**

Hello out there my names Naruto Uzumaki I'm a 14 year old in a class of clan children and extras. I failed the previous year so I was held behind. This class isn't so bad.

It would be great if it wasn't for my three 'admirers'. Don't get me wrong having three girls admire me is great, and they're the most chased after girls in the whole school. They are….special in a weird way.

There was Ino Yamanaka a pale blonde girl with blue eyes and one bang over her left eye. She was popular and well liked around the school all the girls want to be her and all the boys want to do her, but under all that there is a secret that only I have seen.

She's a Yandere character.

And the target of her affections was yours truly. Here's how I found out about her being a Yandere.

* * *

One day a girl who was in the grade below us sent me a letter and asked me to meet her outside behind the school after everybody left. I didn't pay any mind to the note and placed it in my bag, the very bag that went missing that exact day.

(I was lucky enough to find the books I needed the very next day on my apartment table that day I found out that toothbrush went missing)

So after getting thrown out of class for not having my books I skipped the rest of the day and waited at the back of the school. When the time came the girl came and confessed her feelings for me, oddly enough because of my reputation. I politely turned her down and apologised for not returning her feels and left her behind the school.

I forgot my jacket that I had shed well I was waiting so I walked back and was about to turn the corner when I heard two people talking.

"Did you think you could steal him away from me?" said the mysterious person.

"I-I…we-well I-" stuttered the younger girl.

"Don't make excuses! Naruto-senpai is mine! Not yours or anybody else's!" yelled the mysterious femine voice.

Curiously I poked my head around the corner and was shocked to see Ino Yamanaka, wearing my jacket and threatening the girl. She had the younger girl pushed up against the wall and had a threatening look on her face.

"Nobody will take Senpai from me" the girl said and pulled a kunai out and stabbed the girl in the neck watching her die slowly well giving an evil Yandere style laugh.

I know what you're thinking why I didn't do anything to stop her, well I couldn't even if I wanted to. Ino was a better ninja than me and she could shatter my mind and remake it to the point where she can force me to love her, and would you want a woman who kills others that confess to the one she loves.

I backed away when she turned her head towards where I was hiding. I didn't notice the twig behind me until it snapped under my weight. Cursing softly I turned ready to run but found myself on the floor with Ino on my back leaning on me.

" _oh Senpai_ " the girl said in a soft husky voice " _how much did you see?_ " the girl asked running her hand through my hair.

"No-Nothing, I didn't see a-anything I-Ino-chan" I said stuttering as the girl licked my neck.

"Normally I would believe you but maybe I should _restructure your mind_ " she said giving me a hickey.

"N-No need f-for that!" I said scared and turned on.

" _Well I got to have some kind of insurance_ " she said flipping me over and sat on my crotch, it's a wonder where she gets her strength from, Sitting on my crotch she grinded into me making me groan. I noticed that she had blood on her clothes and my jacket didn't even have a speck on it.

"I bet your wondering why your jacket is blood free right?" she asked leaning forward well she took her hair out of its usual ponytail making her hair cascade around our faces "I would never allow that _skank's_ blood to _taint_ your precious jacket _senpai_ "

Her face was dangerously close to mine where her lips brushed against mine. She placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed my whisker marks, it took all my might not to purr.

" _Oh senpai I've been dreaming about this day_ " she said moaning " _now I'm going to-_ "

"What's going on back there!" we heard as Ino quickly sat up, cast a genjustu on herself and turned her head to see Iruka standing there.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I fell and Naruto-senpai caught me and we ended up in this position" she said with that award winning smile of hers that lets her get off scot-free with teachers, not that she ever does anything wrong under their supervision.

"Then why are you wearing Naruto's jacket?" asked Iruka as I thought that now we were caught even though I did NOTHING.

"Oh this?" she asked pulled in the jacket slightly so she could look down at it "We were talking about afterschool lessons and I felt cold Naruto-senpai offered it to me, he's such a gentlemen Iruka-sensei" she said, I could practically see little hearts flying on top of her head, as she hugged my jacket closer to herself.

"After school classes?" said Iruka looking up in thought "Well it could benefit Naruto"

I started sweating, if this girl was allowed anywhere close to me without any witnesses around I was sure I would never see the light of day one way or another.

"That should be good" said Iruka nodding to himself "Naruto promise me you will see this through and not drop out half way"

"I-"I tried to say but Iruka's look said if I didn't accept I'd suffer a penalty.

"I…promise" I said dejectedly as Iruka smiled well turning around. Ino had a big smile on her face well mine was one of absolute fear.

"Oh and since I know that Naruto has so much catching up to do I'm assigning two other people to help" said Iruka walking away from us.

"WHAT!?" we yelled me with tears of joy in my eyes and her with an angry look.

With his piece said Iruka turned the corner and left the teens. Naruto sighed in relief 'thank you Iruka-sensei' he thought.

"Iruka-sensei, you're sending people to get in between me and my senpai. They will die" the girl said giving her evil spin chilling laugh.

"W-Wait! Don't kill them!" I yelled sitting up and grabbing Ino's shoulders.

"Oh?" said Ino with a happy smile "Then that's mean you'll let me do what I want and you won't tell anybody if I don't kill them?" she asked.

I whimpered then nodded well Ino squealed in happiness well pushing my head into her breasts.

"I finally have Senpai" the girl announced pushing my head closer to her breasts making my face turn bright scarlet and blood gushing out of my nose.

And that is how I found out Ino Yamanaka to be a Yandere character.

Now we move on to the Tsundere character named Sakura Haruno...

* * *

 **Thanks you guys if you have ideas leave them in the reviews, and don't forget to review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Meet the Tsunadere character called Sakura Haruno**

 **Alright people loving the reviews here's chapter 2 enjoy! (in my personal opinion this chapter isn't as good as the previous one)**

* * *

Now we move on with our story after the 'incident' behind the school building Iruka-sensei said that he was gonna tell me who else was going to help me with my studying.

Honestly I feared for their lives, whoever they were. I mean Ino is crazy enough to kill a girl just for talking to me, who's to say the people aren't girls who also like me?

Well we're on the topic of Ino let's just point out that I almost sealed my fate by agreeing to let her do what she wants. She is by my side constantly and follows me everywhere holding my arm, honestly! I'm just happy she lets me go to the toilet on my own.

Everybody was shocked at the way she was acting towards me, not that I blame them. Come on how would you react if you saw the most popular girl in your school by the side of the social outcast? Shocked right?

Although this has its perks, nobody took me for granted anymore. Especially when Ino ANNOUNCED that an attack on ME was an attack on HER. And you don't want to make her mad.

Now it's the next day, the time when we get a lunchbreak. I find myself sitting at one of the tables alone thankfully.

Ino had some things to take care of in class so she left me alone. It's amazing how you take silence for granted sometimes.

I just had a bowl of ramen with me, the greatest food in the world! Might I add, I was enjoying it on my own, when…

"Oi baka!" I looked up and saw green eyes looking at me. These eyes were slightly narrowed at me.

"Hello Sakura-chan" I said giving her a smile, a scared one mind you. This girl is the scariest girl in the class. When she was little she was constantly picked on for having a slightly larger than average forehead (honestly I thought her forehead was pretty, I just wanted to kiss it sometimes). She didn't have anybody to stand up for her so she did it herself, one day she just snapped and beat the living shit out of the bullies. From that day on she didn't take any shit from anybody and became the person everybody feared. She's very strong with super powerful punches that many found themselves on the receiving end of, me especially since anything I do pisses her off really. One day I accidently bumped into her and she lost her shit going ape shit crazy on me.

"Listen baka senpai how did YOU end up with a girl like Ino?" she asked glaring at me "Tell me now!"

I sweat dropped honestly is a please too much to ask for?

"Believe me when I say I'm not with her willingly" I said as Sakura got a confused look on her face.

"I don't have time for your riddles Senpai-baka" said the girl hotly slamming her palms on the table top and leaning closer to me.

"It's not a riddle Sakura-chan" I said sighing well placing my cheek in the palm of my hand. I gave her a bored look; honestly I just wanna eat my ramen in peace. Her face turned bright scarlet, weird.

"B-Baka!" she yelled punching me on the top of me head making it slam into the table top.

"Oh and Iruka-sensei told me to tell you that I'm supposed to help Ino with your after school classes so I'm gonna be waiting outside the front of the gate straight after school if you're not there on time I'll beat the shit out of you Baka-senpai" she said then walked away with a huff and a red tint on her face.

"What's her problem" I mumbled pulling my head out of the dent in the table.

"I think she likes you" said a voice behind me. Looking behind me I saw a red haired man standing there his hair cascaded down till his mid back. He wore normal blood red sleeveless top and black slacks with slip on sandals. His nails were sharp, his eyes were red and slitted well he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Shut-up Kurama" I said. This, my dear audience, is the voice in my head, the demon on my shoulder, my power source…or whatever you wish to call him. Basically he is the nine tailed fox that attacked the Leaf village when I was born.

Now you're probably saying 'but Naruto how can he be a nine tailed fox when you just explained what a normal man looks like. Well I'll say this; the man over there is the nine tailed fox in human form. He was intended to be sealed inside of me but the Fourth Hokage (whom I later found out from Kurama, was my father) placed an extra seal on the one that sealed this poor bastard away. It gave the fox a chance to walk around in human form with 5% power, which is still enough for him to kick a standard jounin's ass. If I allow him he can go on another rampage.

"Now, now kit you already have a Yandere character running after you now you have a Tsunadere character running after you, oh how I envy you" he said taking a seat across from me well puling a bottle of sake out from behind his back and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Your sarcastic remarks are so needed at a time like this" I said placing my head on the table after pushing the ramen to the side. The red haired man across from me just took a sip of sake.

"Come now you live a man's harem dream" said Kurama taking another sip. I mumbled into my arm then stood up.

"What now kit?" asked Kurama as fear over took my being.

"Gotta run, gotta hide" I said running away.

"I get it" said Kurama vanishing into a red mist and disappeared into Naruto's back.

" _SSSEEENNNPPPPAAAAIIII!"_ Ino came running after Naruto with a bento in her hands and hearts floating behind her "Come back senpai, I made this bento just for you!"

Honestly meeting my Tsunadere character wasn't as crazy as meeting my Yandere character. Although this wasn't the last time we had such an encounter we had another meeting after school and that was also the time that I met my Stalker face to face, or as many would call someone like that, a Dandere, Hinata Hyuga.

But before we can get into that I really need to get away before I'm caught….

" _SSSEEENNNPPPPAAAAIIII!_ "

Crap!

* * *

 **Alright meeting the Tsunadere was probably shorter than meeting the Yandere I'm sorry, also the chapter is short i apologize for that that also but next chapter will also be short just so you can meet the main girls in Naruto's life in this story.**

 **P.S there will be lemons in this story but later on i will build up to it**

 **Thanks bye!**


End file.
